The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument, and more particularly, to an electronic musical instrument wherein tones are produced through data-processing by a digital computer.
Various systems have heretofore been proposed as for the digital waveshape generation and for the computer control of a musical instrument. For example, in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,786 entitled COMPUTOR ORGAN, Fourier components of a periodic waveshape are computed separately at each sample point, and these components are algebraically added to obtain the waveshape amplitude at the sample point. And in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,087 entitled COMPUTIZED ORGAN REGISTRATION AFFECTING SYSTEM, stops and couplers of a pipe organ are controlled by a computer. But, in all the heretofore known systems, only a part of the total system of a musical instrument is controlled by a computer, as described in the foregoing two examples. And therefore, the variety of the generated waveshapes in the heretofore known systems is naturally limited.
On the other hand, players of the electronic musical instruments may wish to have a wide freedom in the selection of a tone quality. For example, a tone quality selected out of a group of various predetermined tone qualities may not be satisfactory for a player, and he may wish to create a new type of tone quality which is most adapted for the expected effect of the performance on the instrument. Any one of the heretofore known electronic musical instruments can not satisfy these requirements of the players.